


it'll always be you and me

by DolewhipDay



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes thinking you've lost your best friend twice in the same day to realize that 'best friend' isn't the only title you can apply to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll always be you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to my piece Opportunities, which can also be found in the 'Wander Over Yonder' section of the site.
> 
> I still have a few episodes of Season Two left to watch, so this might not line up perfectly with everything that happened this season.

Just like that, it was almost as if Dominator had never entered their lives. Over the week that followed Dominator’s leave from their galaxy, Lord Hater went back to trying to conquer planets (but often being distracted by his annoyance at Wander), while Wander and Sylvia went back to their lives as helpful vagabonds. A few things, however, were different. Little things, like Hater remembering the Watchdogs’ names, or being more mild in his loathing of Wander, or Peepers calling Sylvia by her name, and not her species. They definitely weren’t _buddies_ , the two duos, but… They might have been getting there. Sylvia wasn’t counting on it, of course, but who could say for sure?

She was more worried about the small change she saw in Wander. For the most part, he was perfectly himself, but when it was just the two of them, he was kind of withdrawn. Not much so – but enough for Sylvia to notice.

And worry.

Sylvia had asked about it once, but Wander had insisted he was fine. It hadn’t been convincing, but it _had_ made it clear that Wander didn’t want to talk about whatever it was, and Sylvia intended to respect that. Easier said than done, though.

“Hey, buddy, how about Baaaaa-halla for lunch? Those guys definitely know how to serve some well-deserving heroes a nice meal,” she suggested one day. They were in an Orbble Juice Bubble, but Sylvia wasn’t directing it at that moment. They were just allowing themselves to drift through space, something they’d been unable to do for a whole season.

Of their lives.

“Sounds nice, Syl!” Wander agreed, and he didn’t say it without enthusiasm, just without _Wander_ levels of enthusiasm. Sylvia sighed.

“Okay… Wander, I’m going to go for this again. I know you said you’ve been fine since Dominator left, but you sure don’t _seem_ fine. So what is it? Are you still down in the dumps about not being able to become her friend?”

“Well, that was a bummer. But no, it’s nothing like that.” Wander took of his hat and placed it in his lap. Sylvia hadn’t noticed before, but there was a slight burn on the fabric at the very top. That must have happened when Wander went to make nice with Dominator.

“But it is _something_ , then?” Sylvia asked, and Wander winced.

“Did I… Did I say that?” he asked weakly, before sliding down off of Slyvia’s back and sitting down beside her in the Bubble.

“Kinda.” Sylvia offered him a gentle smile. “Come on… Let it out; let someone help _you_ for a change. I mean, of course you don’t have to, but I’ve been worried about you.”

Wander gulped, and then it was Sylvia’s turn to wince. She hadn’t meant to guilt Wander, but now she realized she’d kind of left him with no choice but to speak his mind. Wander wouldn’t – couldn’t – carry on with behavior that would cause someone else to be truly upset.

“Look, pal, I didn’t mean that – ” Sylvia began, but then she heard Wander’s words. Or… She thought she did, at least, but they didn’t make sense.

Wander hadn’t just said ‘ _I love you_ ’ to her, had he? “Uh, come again?”

“Sylvia, there were two times in the _same day_ where I thought I’d lost you. I’ve never been that scared in my life – and it’s been a long one. I’ve had lots of people who were special to me, but that’s the thing. I _have_ lost all of them, and I was never so scared about it. I mean… Not like I was when it was you.”

Sylvia stared at him. She didn’t know how to react to someone saying something so touching to her, and yet, at the same time – this was more thrilling than any adrenaline rush. Her heart seemed to be soaring in her chest; stunt flying with loop-de-loops and figure eights.

Because she loved Wander. She’d loved Wander for so long, but not before he’d once mentioned to her – just an offhand comment – that he couldn’t find it in him to fall in love, given the high likelihood that Star Nomads were immortals.

“Gee, I guess I’ve really freaked you out there. I’m sorry, Syl, I just… I do. I love you.”

Sylvia was sure she heard it that time, and so she swooped him up in her arms.

“I love you, too, buddy,” she whispered. “I love you,” she repeated, her voice getting steadily louder as she began to laugh and just kept saying it, because she finally _could_.

Wander’s face was buried in the crook of her neck, and when he spoke, his voice was gentle and soft, but just as happy as Sylvia’s. “I know I might, uh, be around here longer than you, but I don’t want to have this adventure with anyone else. I _have_ had this adventure with plenty of other folks, and none of them are, well, _you_ , so it’s worth it.” He raised his head and pressed a kiss just under Sylvia’s right eye. “You’re the greatest.”

“If I’m the greatest, then you’re something else entirely.”

“Aw, gee. That’s real nice of you, Syl.”

“No, I mean it,” Sylvia insisted, rubbing Wander’s back. This felt so wonderfully right. “Don’t you see how _amazing_ you are?”

“I just do what everyone should.”

Sylvia supposed that was true, but ‘everyone’ didn’t do a fraction of what Wander did for others. For their galaxy. For the universe.

For her.


End file.
